A Guilty Patty
by LycoX
Summary: A little while after she leaves STAR Labs, an emotional Patty calls up Barry.


**A Guilty Patty**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. After seeing Patty shoot good ol' Harry, I thought this might be one way things could go down for her in the aftermath after being told to leave by Joe.**

* * *

One Patty Spivot was pretty much in freak out mode after she got home as she'd never had to actually shoot someone until now. The fact that Joe was hiding the truth about Harrison Wells was another thing that bothered her greatly! And the last thing she wanted to do was get her partner in trouble and she had to trust him that he knew what he was doing. Patty could only hope and pray that the man she shot would survive as she didn't think she could handle having his death on her conscience very well. The whole thing made her really wish that Barry hadn't taken off to Star City for whatever reason as she really needed him right now! Though a part of her wondered if he was aware of Wells being at STAR Labs since he himself was there quite a bit. Quickly grabbing for her phone, she pulled up Barry's number and hit call while hoping he would answer.

It wasn't long before she got an answer and couldn't help but sigh in relief. " _Hey Patty!_ " Answered the man in a happy tone though she could tell there seemed to be some tenseness to it for some reason.

"Hey Barry, I'm sorry to bother you but could we please talk?"

For Barry's part, he could immediatelly tell from the sound of her voice that something was wrong and he hoped it wasn't something Zoom related as he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he attacked and hurt someone while he wasn't there to stop it. Moving away from the crowd at Arrow Lair 3.0 so that they could talk without issues while leaving quite a few curious about the phone call. "Whoa, you are never and I mean NEVER ever are a bother in any way to me Patty so whenever you need to talk to me about something, I'm there." He told her firmly and meaning it while wondering why she would ever think she would be a bother to him.

The lovely Patty Spivot couldn't help but smile at the firm but reassuring response from her boyfriend. "Thank you Barry, I really appreciate knowing that. Especially right now."

" _What's wrong? Is everyone okay!?_ "

 _Wow, didn't expect him to react that strongly._ Thought the woman and while she could have thought of the reasons why, there was more pressing concerns at the moment.

"Yeah, everyone's okay. Well, when I say everyone I mean that for most people right now aside from maybe a few cases here and there."

Her nervous laugh at that little bit of rambling had Barry raising an eyebrow in concern. He asked the exact question on his mind about whether or not if it was her that was definitely not amongst those who were okay. "Umm… No… You see, I um… I saw Harrison Wells earlier tonight and followed him."

The Speedster had to bite back a groan over that as he knew how Patty could get unless she got stonewalled heavily by mostly Joe. " _He didn't hurt you did he!?_ " Ally in the fight against Zoom or not, if he hurt Patty then there would be Hell to pay!

"No, God no. I kind of… Well, I shot him after I confronted him at STAR Labs." She braced herself for a potential outburst and wasn't disappointed.

" _WHAT!? Why'd you do that for!?_ "

His outburst definitely had everyone's attention in the lair even though Oliver would have rather been focusing on the more serious issue at hand involving Kendra.

Patty sat down heavily on a chair after having paced around in nervousness. "I thought he had a gun and I made a decision Barry! He'd been involved in some shady business recently and I acted before I could really stop myself! If… If he dies it'll be my fault!" She sobbed into the phone while strongly wishing he was there to hold her during this moment and Barry was actually wishing for the same thing too regardless of the questions it'd likely bring up.

"Dr. Snow is doing what she can for him and that's all I know after Joe told me to leave."

" _Shh, shh. Its gonna be fine I promise. Dr. Snow is a damn good doctor and she'll have him up good as new and crankily accepting your apology like the grouchy, rude old man he is. I will try to be back home soon and I will be there right by your side okay? Just try not to think too much about what could happen as that's just likely to make things worse for yourself._ " As no doubt it'd bring a lot of Hell on herself.

She couldn't help but laugh over the description he gave about Wells and was feeling much better over his attempts to console her. The Detective also looked forward to his getting back soon and hoped that wouldn't be much longer. Though she would question him later on what the heck is going on and would not be deterred from it as keeping things secret would not help in anything at all. "Thanks Barry, you've really been a big help. And umm… Hurry back here soon okay?"

The relief in her voice made the Speedster happy. " _Anytime at all Miss Patty, anytime at all. And as for that request of yours? You got it!_ " Darn psycho killers!

A chuckle was heard from her and the two exchanged good byes. Barry knew he was gonna have to call Joe soon while he looked at his phone and he would have to make a decision about whether or not to bring in Patty to this part of his life. Especially if what they started was going to really last. He then looked over at his friends and saw all of them looking very curious and some of them even smiling too! "Aww! That was so sweet of you to reassure your girlfriend like that." Remarked Thea with a smile on her face.

"Although, you know what would have made that even sweeter? Blowing her a kiss."

Barry rolled his eyes while Cisco gave a thumb's up at that idea with a big grin on his face. "We uhh.. We aren't that… You know, at that stage just umm... Yet."

Kendra was feeling quite amused by the whole thing and it was definitely a tension breaker which was pretty nice. "You'll get there Barry. The key is to let it take its own natural course with no rushing." Broke in Oliver and everybody but Kendra looked at him in shock over that as it was definitely not something they were expecting! Though the archer was curious about the more serious side of that phone call but knew it wasn't exactly his business but would lend an ear in case his speedy friend wanted to talk about it.

Thea mocked her brother a little over that before everyone got back to the real serious business of protecting Kendra from some mad man. Though the young Queen/Merlyn was honestly happy he was making remarks like that and not being as uptight as he used to be. Which no doubt had a lot to do with Felicity!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know that Patty is a Detective and all but she in my view just doesn't seem heavily bogged down by the police life and I figured that's likely cause she hasn't shot and or killed anyone yet in the line of fire. Of course I could be very wrong about that. But regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
